This Night Is Forever In Our Hearts
by Circle Of Fayth
Summary: My First Work, which is set the night before the final battle. It conists of three pairings, Kaatang-Soki-Maiko . Feelings are expressed, and passions are let out. LEMON. New Maiko chapter in the next coming week, and if I get a review, maybe more!
1. What Did You See, On The Horizon

_**This Night……. Is Forever Held In Our Hearts**_

**Well, I'm here. I've debated on posting fanfiction for a long while, and in the past few days……. Well, I've been looking for a path out. This may be it. I Role-Play, so I don't think it will end up to bad. This is to be the night before the final battle between Aang and Fire Lord Ozai. It contains multiple pairings and Lemon for each chapter. Parings: Kataang, Soki, and Maiko. I welcome reviews, and constructive critisism. Just go easy on me……. First time. **

**Chapter One: **_What do you see, on the horizon?_

Aang looked blindly along the horizon. The sun was going down, and here in the west…….. the sunset was breathtaking. Shades of scarlet and yellow filled the wide open space around The Western Air Temple. Aang took his knee up to his chin as he strode into deep thought about what was to come in just a few hours. "I've failed too many times………. no more. Third times the charm I guess…….. So many good things come in threes. I almost die by Azula, then outwitted by her." His face contorted in frustration. "I'm going to find him and face him….. And if I triumph or fall….. that's just what is going to be. No more running, no more hiding, nothing but what is in front of me at this moment."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water came freely, without much resistance. Its how she liked it. After Hama, every time Katara bended water, it seemed that it was just a bit heavier than before. Standing up, Katara looked down at her summer clothes. Washed, but yet still very wet, she moved her hands in front of her and outstretched her fingers. Small streams of water came upward from her garments, and as fast as they had gotten damp, they returned to their natural dry state. "Thank god for bending…. if this was back a couple of years ago... I would have to wait hours for this stuff to dry."

Her thoughts strayed to Aang. He had gone up above the temple, and had been there all afternoon. She understood that he needed to reflect on the upcoming fight. So prepared for the eclipse……. They had gotten so far, and then Azula…… beat them again, this time in brainpower. It sickened Katara. If she knew one thing, it was that Azula would die in the next battle. Again, her thoughts strayed to Aang himself. After he had kissed her before the last battle, she was so conflicted about him. Now it seemed that she could not stop thinking about him for more than 5 minutes. However, they had not talked about their innocent moment since. His training had taken most of that time. She longed to talk to him alone about it. She longed for his lips once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking made him feel more relaxed. So tense he could freak out at any moment, Aang found that he was feeling a bit less stressed out when he walked somewhere. It just held a feeling of going somewhere new. Somewhere with less pain than the previous. His thoughts turned to the Gaang, with Toph ready for anything, Sokka forever willing to save his father and the members of the water tribe, and Katara. "Katara…….. what is she thinking about…… she has to be a bit worried….. its just her nature." Ever since Katara and Toph fought, he had been thinking about Katara's role in the Gaang. She was a mother to everyone. She worried about everyone. However, it seemed that after they had kissed, she was behaving differently towards Aang. Somehow that reassured him that she held something more for him.

_-Click-Swoof-_

His blue glider slid out from the staff, and Aang bent down for his flight down to the Temple, and back to Katara.

"I'm going to tell him tonight…… he deserves to hold my love with him when he faces The Fire Lord." Her left eye spotted the faint outline of a figure moving toward her. It had to be Aang, since he was the only one here other than Appa that had the ability to fly. She smiled without really noticing it; he had come just at the right time, at least for her. The figure slowly became more detailed, and the outline of Aang's features came into view. "It's now or never…"

She was there, ready for him. "If I don't tell her now…. I don't think I ever will." He arched the glider upward, and set his feet down upon the edge of the temple floor. Deactivating the glider, he set it upright on one of the pillars. Tilting his head around, he eyed Katara staring at him with her cool, innocent, light-blue eyes.

"Katara, I---" "Aang, I—"

They looked at each other looking a bit nervous. Their eyes shifted from the ground to each other. Moments passed before Katara spoke up. "I wanted to talk to you Aang, for a while now. I wanted to tell you…….." "That I love you." Aang finished what they both wanted to say. Suddenly, it seemed that control and nervousness had been defeated. Katara was in his arms, kissing him like his lips where the water of her prolonged thirst. So much seemed to be answered by that moment of pure bliss.

Neither of them knew when they broke apart. It as dark, and the moon had risen up from the horizon. Aang looked at her and brushed a hand along the loop of her hair. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, Katara. How long I've wondered if you felt that same way."

"I never really was sure until you kissed me on the submarine. I was so conflicted on what I felt before that…… it's hard when you trying to hold the group together. I never really had time to think about my feelings. I guess that's why I'm a bit bossy sometimes, eh?"

Aang chuckled. He thought about back in the Desert, when Appa was taken, how he had not been the best person he could have been. He had let the torn piece of him fester into something he wasn't. Katara had to take up the position of the glue that kept them from being at each others throats. "That's one of the things I love about you… you always find a way."

Katara blushed. Since she and Toph had fought, she had wondered about the line between holding the Gaang together, and being overly zealous in dictating the way they should behave. She was only 2 years older then Aang, after all. Most of her life had to be so mature. She had to adapt to responsibility much faster, and in doing so, had lost the freedom and innocence of being young.

Aang kissed her again, but this time, moved his hands down her chest. He wanted to feel her warmth, her whole body. He wanted her to be his. Katara looked at him playfully, a longing panging at her feelings. However, her better half told her that this was wrong somehow. "Aang….. I don't know about this…. Where so young…. Are you sure you want to go there?" Aang seemed to understand that where that where going, there was no going back. "After tomorrow, we may never be able too. I want this night to be the most it can be. You deserve to now how much I adore every part of you."

She still looked skeptical, like some higher essence was holding her back. "So do I Aang. I want to explore every part of you. I want to see you in the most intimate ways possible. Its just I don't want to do anything that we might regret." He nodded and spoke again. "Everyone had got to take risks sometime, Katara. We only get one time to be here. I got a new chance because if you, and I intend to return the favor."

His hand crept up, and felt the curve of her body. Her clothing was loose around her, and it seemed to be freshly laundered. His head came down to her neck, and he sniffed the fragrance she had on. It held the essence of fire lilies, and poked even more at his arousal. His lips met the soft skin of her shoulder, and he kissed her around the neck.

What was there to care about anymore? She loved this. She needed his touch. Her skin felt at home with his hands, and her skin melted under his kisses. She closed her eyes as her moved his hands to her gown knot, and undid it. Gentle as he could possibly be, he slipped the sleeves down her arms, and left her with only the simple white cloth over her breasts. She suddenly realized where they where. Out in the open, just inviting people to see what they where doing. She stood up and grabbed his hand, as seductive look upon her face. They ran down the hall, hand in hand, until they found the door to Katara's room.

Aang smiled as he realized why she had decided to move their little escapade to a safer location. Sokka might not approve of what they where about to do. Then again, who was ever ready to accept new things? The door swung open, and Katara pulled him in, slamming the door closed behind her. She was beyond reasoning with what was happening. It seemed that they both had decided to abandon logic and take allegiance to lust and primal desire. It was her turn to explore. Practically throwing him on the bed, she ripped the shirt he was wearing off, displaying his chest. Oh, was he a sight to behold. Long had she admired his body when they had stopped to bathe and swim. He was a strong, tone man. She kissed him up to his mouth, and moved her tongue around the tips of his teeth.

He couldn't ask for much more. It was even better then he had ever imagined. The girl that he had met in the iceberg, the one he had longed to now this closely, wanted him, and nothing but him. He was the focal point of her entire existence now, and she his. He flipped her over, surprising her somewhat at his ferocity. He undid the white cloth, and her topless form intoxicated Aang. They where perfect. Just big enough, and as soft as silk. He cupped them in his hands, feeling her nipples perk up and her breasts to became more firm. She let out a soft echo of pleasure and longing, and arched her back as her took a nipple into his mouth and suckled it.

After a while, Katara opened her eyes, desire filling the blue eyes with a fire that needed to be soldered. She looked down at Aang's bottom garment, and spied that he was more than ready for something a bit more provocative. She moved her hands to his pants, and shoved them down his legs. She smiled at his manhood, which was bigger and longer than she had thought before. "Aang….. don't tease me anymore. If you going to make love to me, just do it." He looked down at her, and smiled. "Anything, you wish…."

He stood up and gently started to undo her undergarment, and after what seemed to him to be a couple of moonless nights, she laid open to him. Completely bare of resistance, she was his forever.

Katara watched as her lover came over to her exposed womanhood. This felt right. Like some forgotten prophesy was being fulfilled for the better of the world. She adored Aang. He was the only person she who had ever truly understood her in a way that made her equal. He moved on top over her, his manhood touching the jewel at the gateway to another place entirely. "For you, Katara."

He took her bottom with his hands and with one graceful fluid motion, moved inside her. It was like nothing Aang was prepared for. The pleasure of being one with her. She grimaced a bit as he entered, but soon started to moan his name. She continued to her loader as he thrust into her, letting go of all restraint. "Oooo…….. Aang…… oh god……. "

"Katara…… yes…"

They switched places, with Aang lying down while Katara rode him. He pulled her bottom down on his member every time it came up, and the sound of her body smacking on his sacs filled the room. Every minute saw more intensity, more raw passion from both of them.

"Yes, Aang….. how could I have said no to this…….. oooo…… Aang…… don't stop….." Katara was in ecstasy. She was so close. His hands moved from her bottom to her breasts again, and he squeezed them. It drove a shiver down her spine. She couldn't hold back any longer. "YESSSSSSSS……….." Her juices came in a rush down around Aang's manhood, and her womanhood shook. It tightened even more around his member, and he to, could not stand it any longer. His seed erupted from his manhood, coating her womb with his fluid. After two more thrusts, he at last empted himself within her, and she collapsed onto his chest.

They fell asleep, not even aware that they where still embracing each others bare bodies. The moon mad its revolution, and moonlight gave way for the bright orange and yellow of sunrise. A window slit let a ray shine down upon Katara's face, and she stirred. "Never will we be apart now, my love. Even of you don't make it through today, you always be with me." She bent down, moving a lock of her hair away from her mouth, and kissed him.

Aang opened his eyes to the feeling of the lips he knew so well now. "Good morning." He smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you, Katara of The Southern Water Tribe. I loved you ever since I first saw you in that iceberg. I wish I could just stay her with you, and never have to deal with hate again, but we both know that for that future to ever have a chance, I have to face my destiny."

Katara looked at him with pride. "Go, Aang. I'll be there with you. We will never be separated now. I will follow you to into the fire."

He turned and watched the sun rise. "Forever into the west, my love, I will forever be in the west."

**Well, there it is! My first ever fanfiction chapter is finished. I'm really happy with it, even though I realize that it is probably going to have some problems. I welcome all constructive criticism, but please don't flame. That can come after a few stories and its just me being lazy. **

**I don't know when I'll get time to work on the next chapter, but it will be within the next few weeks. (Finally, some SokkaXSuki Lemon!)**


	2. What Will You Say To The Blue Dragon

_**This Night……. Is Forever Held In Our Hearts**_

**Well, looks like I have quite a few views, and two reviews. While I can't wait for more reviews, I'm for sure going to try and redo the first chapter a bit. However, that is going to be after the third chapter at least. While Kataang is one of my favorite ships, I find it is the hardest for me to write. I have so many ideas coming into Sukka that I've had to take a few days and think about what I want to say here. So here is chapter two. Just so everyone knows, this chapter is going to be darker. I want to add a bit of Suki's back-story up to this event, which will include a flashback or two, and an appearance by Azula. Cheers! **

**Chapter Two:** _What Will You Say To The Blue Dragon, When It Wakes?_

"Where is the Avatar hiding, girl!" The sound of a whip hitting the floor echoed around the small chamber that held her. "I don't……… know……." Suki said with a measure of reluctance and hatred. The figure above her, dimly lit by the prisons interior lights, bent down to her face and replied, "Lies! You where with his bison! You where in love with on of hid filthy peasant friends! Tell me where they lurk, or we will continue with you lessons in obedience." Suki eyed her with resilience in her eyes. "I told you, I don't know where they are! Even if I did, I would never tell your filthy fire nation scum!" A hand sliced the air around her and impacted her face. She fell to the floor, a stream of blood flowing down her nose. Suki stared blankly at the floor, her blood pooling in front of her face.

Azula cackled. "So weak." She had wanted more from this self-titled "warrior". She was nothing but a wanabe. It had been so easy to defeat her. Her movements had been so predictable. Yet, she held a stubborn attitude that she could not seem to break. "In time, you will learn to give in to me. One day you will bow."

Suki wiped her brow, the haunting memory still stuck in her mind. It had been only 2 weeks since her rescue, and still, Azula haunted her everywhere she decided to turn. She had hoped that she could have returned to her old self by this time, the night before they fought the Fire Lord, but it seemed that the fire princess had taken more of Suki that was she had wanted. "It only means that she was closer to breaking me, making take my life from her hand! Closer to having me eat from her scraps on all fours like a dog!" She collapsed onto the bed, tears running down her face. She had lost almost everything that day. The Kyoshi Warriors where lost or dead, her home invaded. All she had now was determination, and her love.

The hallway was long and dark. It seemed like these days, most paths where like this one. Sokka walked through the ominous darkness hoping that when he reached his destination, some light could be found. Since he had rescued her, Suki had not shown the charisma he had come to love. She was forlorn, distant, like some large burden still hung over her. "So it may be….." for that sick woman….. That witch…… had hurt her.

That night had been a triumph and a loss. He had gotten word from his master, via his hawk. A girl, one that was close to the avatar, was being held captive in the city jail, while the Fire Princess took residence there for a while. Azula had stolen her clothes and used them against Aang. This had to have been her. He decided then to fly by night back to the Sword master's town, and bring Suki back. While he had succeeded, he wondered if it mattered at all. "I let her down. I should have saved her sooner." He looked up at the moon, which was shining down through a hole in the hallway. He stared up at it for a moment, and then set back towards his room.

Suki's sat up, and wiped her face with her hands. Standing up, she moved over to the bowl of water Sokka had left her. The cool, refreshing sensation of the liquid to her face felt heavenly. Like her unclean body was finally getting cleansed. She stared at her face for a while, the face that was vacant of the tribal makeup that she usually wore. It was just plain, peach, and uninviting. She promised herself that she would rectify that before the battle the next day. If she was ever going to get out of this, to undo whatever damage Azula had done to her will, it was putting the clothing of a warrior back on. It was a symbol of more than just who she was, but what she was.

On the mantle was a black sword, which Suki recognized as Sokka's sword of meteorite. He had used it saving her, and it seemed to be quite a powerful weapon. "Sokka has done so much since I saw him last." He had mentioned that he had made the sword during his training under a master, and that made her happy. He deserved a craft that would equal his friends. They could bend, and he could slice people up. This thought brought a momentary chuckle from her, and for the first time in a while, she smiled. It seemed that around him, she could never not smile. While a bit out of the loop sometimes, he was a clever tactician, and a master of sarcasm.

"You talk too much." His kiss answered all her prayers.

That was the last time she had truly felt bliss. Like she truly had something that would give her a happy ever after. Someone that she could hold, someone she could hold out for. Most of all, she could put all her hope in. If he was there, she knew that they would make it through anything that stood in there way. That one kiss took its place in her mind, and sat there throughout all that Azula had put her through. Even when Azula had resorted to torture of the mind, she could just remember that moment, and it was all she needed to sustain her another day.

The door had bright colored markings upon it. Eloquent pictures of airbending and nomad lore. Sokka eyed them for a moment, before opening the door and walking into his room. She was there, and he just couldn't wait to be with her any longer. He longed to hear her again. He wanted to see her face shining back at him. Maybe he had his hopes too high, but hope was one of the few things they could not afford to let go of. She turned her head as he walked in, and then gasped a bit, remembering that she had no top on. She grabbed the sheet on the bed, her cheeks turning scarlet. He couldn't help but grin a bit. Suki seemed to notice, and her face became even redder. Walking up to him, she used her free hand to lightly slap him. "See anything of interest, hmm?" she said as a similar grin bent out of the face of surprise.

Sokka knew that he deserved it, but strangely, his grin grew a little bit bigger. He eyed her crisp brown eyes, which defined the rest of her face, with or without the tribal makeup.

She turned and made her way towards the drawer that held her new clothing. It was simple, and was only comprised of a brazier and overskirt. Knowing full well that she would be returning to bed soon, she only put on the brazier, and walked back to where Sokka still standing almost motionless. She looked at once again questionably. "Did you just stand there and watch me dress, after all that? Are you expecting something from me?" He seemed to come out of his daze, and replied, "Umm….. oh no.,.. I was just watching the sun set." Digging deeper into his defense with a painful stare, she continued, "Oh, and you can see the sun set when the window is opposite of my drawer? My, my, you must have learned a few tricks from when I last met you."

This time, it was his turn to become red in the face. He was beaten, and decided not to press the issue of innocence any further. He trudged over to the chair and set his pack down. He felt around in it till he came out with a few fruits that he had picked in the forest around the temple. "Here, I thought you might like some of these." He chucked one at her, and she caught it without really thinking about it. She stopped for a moment and smiled. It seemed that she still held the skills. All she needed to do was use them. She had been locked up for so long, weather Azula's prisoner, or in Sokka's room, she just hadn't been out where she needed the quick reflexes. She took a large bite from the fruit, and watched Sokka take out what looked like a water tribe scroll. He eyed the words for a moment, cringed, and put it back. She was curious about what he had done when not with her. He had never told her what had happened at the North Pole other than "I lost someone."

It seemed like the only time to ask was now, for the next day would most likely cost everyone more then they where willing to part with. Taking the chair beside him, she said softly, "Sokka, you never told me what happened. You're always staring up at the moon. It looks like you long to say something, but can't." He stared at her for a moment or two, contemplating weather or not he wanted to tell her. Nodding his head a bit, he replied, "Yes, I guess you should know."

With a slight sigh that hinted of reluctance, he continued to talk. He went on to tell her about the Northern Water Tribe, its people, and the event leading up to the attack upon them by the Fire Nation. He then tensed up, and looked away for a moment. She put her hand on his and he moved his head back to look at her straight in the eyes. "Her name was Yue." She gave him an encouraging look that told him it was alright to continue, she didn't mind. "She was the princess of the tribe, and had an obligation to all her people…….." He told Suki of their secret love affair, how she was engaged to another, and especially about how she died. At the end, he finished, "She's the new moon spirit. That's why I stare at it all the time…. That's why I couldn't kiss you back at the pass. It seemed like I was betraying her somehow. But now I see that she would have wanted me to be happy; she wanted me to express my love for you."

His last three words surprised her a bit, but she had wanted to say the very same thing to him since they had started to talk.

"I'm glad you told me that. It's hard to be open with someone when there is a barrier that hasn't been broken. I was so confused after the pass that I wasn't sure what you felt. You where so protective if me, and then when I advanced, you pushed away. Then, after Hope was born, you gave in. Now I know that I have nothing to worry about. I love you too, Sokka. You where the only thing that kept me together when Azula…" She shrunk back a bit, the rush of cruel memories flooding back to her.

She felt his embrace and it comforted her a bit. "You're going to have to talk about it sooner or later, Suki…… You just taught me that." He rubbed her hair. "Yeah….." In his arms, she slowly returned the favor. She talked about how Azula constantly beat her, and looked for information. How she had publicly humiliated her in front of Fire Nation citizens, by dressing her up in a costume pink and purple and paraded her around having her aides and guards poke and broad at her body, and insult her. Then after Azula had finished with that, she had Suki brought back to a cell, and after an hour or so, would come to see her. Before she continued, she drew a long, deep breath. "Azula striped my naked, and wiped me……. Spit on me….. drugged me. Then the mind games started." Luckily, she hadn't been doing them for very long before she had been rescued.

After she had stopped talking, they sat together, Suki lying on Sokka's warm body. For a long while they stayed in that position, taking each others comfort. The feeling of belonging and hope seemed to be ever bright once again. Sokka broke the silence coaxing her up to look at him. "Suki, I don't want you to leave again…. At least not without me. If we survive the morning, I want to be with you. I left you, and then you left me. I almost lost you to Azula. I can't bear not being able hold you. I lost Yue. I can't lose you too, at least not now. I would want you not to come with me and Aang in the morning, but I know I would never convince you not to go. Not after what she did to you and what she did to the others."

She smiled, and a tear ran down her face. "I won't Sokka. You and I are to close now to be parted again, at least until we are forced to. One day, though, we will have to find out what happened to the other warriors. I was their leader, their friend. They deserve my help. I cannot leave them in the dark too long. She moved her head toward his, and just before they touched, she stopped. He finished the distance, and they where enveloped in a passionate kiss that transcended all words. The tension was broken, and they embraced their passion with anticipation and overachievement. It didn't want to end, things where so right in that moment, and they both could have cared less where they where, why they where there, and that any evil still survived in the world. At that moment, there were only them, and their love.

Somehow, Suki had lost her top cloth, and once again was topless. Sokka stopped kissing as ferociously, and tried to get a better look at them. They where the perfect size, not to large, and not small at all. Perfectly round, and delightfully erect. Suki seemed to notice this, and pulled away a bit, deciding that it was now or never. If she went in the next battle, she would rather die happy then die wishing she had done more in her life. Fate had left them with the Avatar, and they just were not typical kids. They where constantly in the face of danger, of death. If some of the traditional rules had to be broken for life to go on, then that was what would happen.

Taking his head in her arms, she moved it toward her breasts, which where even more erect as she became more aroused. He seemed to understand that she wanted this as much as he did, and took her them in his hands. They where soft and tender, and this did nothing but excite him even more. His mouth cupped around her left nipple, and he suckled it. She let out a soft moan, kissing his forehead and reaching for his shirt. Ripping it off, she rubbed his chest, which was sexier than she had thought before. He was tone and very well built, with chiseled abs and a round core. She grinned seductively, as one of his hands felt down into her skirt. It was damp, and soon he made it to her undergarment, slipping his hand into it and rubbing her jewel.

"This is wrong for some reason, and yet it's so right……." She moaned as she felt a finger tickle the flaps of her cervix. No longer wishing to be clothed, she stood up and undid her skirt in front of him. Now only in her under cloth, she motioned for him to come over. He obligiged greedily, and before he knew it, she was ripping off his pants, leaving his underwear intact, his erection stretching the garment to its extremes. He looked down and slowly brought her garment down her legs, kissing them. She moaned again, longing hanging in her voice. When he came back up, she took his off, finally displaying his member in all its glory. Falling onto the bed, she waved her hand, and he climbed up beside her. "Is this what you want Suki……. I want to know that you're sure. No more avoiding each others problems. We have to be honest with each other." He said very seriously, while messaging her torso.

"Sokka, if I know one thing tonight, it's that there is going to be a battle in the morning, and that battle will test everything we have ever learned, ever dreamed about. We may win, but the odds say that we will lose. I wouldn't be here with you if I thought I wasn't ready. I love you, and I agree. There should be nothing secret between us anymore. It just comes back to haunt us in the end."

Encouraged by her words, he let her move on top of him, and positions her wet jewel at the head of his member. This teasing caused a sound to bellow from his open mouth, and with one swift movement, she came down upon him, making them whole. It molded them together in the most intimate way possible. However, a moment of pain opened Suki's eyes, and she gasped. Some blood trickled down Sokka's member, and she understood. While it still panged a bit, she moved on him again. She straddled his member even faster as pleasure made its way back from the pain.

Sokka's hands made there way to her breasts, and he rubbed them while they moved within each other. After a while, she moaned more loudly and with a scream yelled, "Ooooooo……. YES SOKKA……." Her juices rushed down her cervix and liberated him, her walls contracting around his member.

Pulling her down on him, he made out with her, while starting to thrust again. She moaned and he moaned, their tongues fighting each other as they lost coherent thought. It went on for at least another 10 minutes or so, before Sokka couldn't control it anymore. "Suki………. oh god………." His member erupted, spewing his seed far into her womanhood, the warmth of which caused her to come again to orgasm. She screamed and writhed on top of him.

Breathing hard, they sat up and eyed each other, no words to express the feelings that had, the love that they had shared. They lied down, in each others arms, watching the ceiling.

"I'm not staying in this room any longer. I'm going to sleep in fresh air tonight." Sokka nodded and replied. "Yeah, the stars would be lovely tonight. But I think that I might already have mine." She kissed his forehead. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

They dressed and left the room, a blanket and their love the only warmth they needed.

**Sighs Well, here it is! I tried to incorporate some of the advice I got, but I've been working on this late at night when I get the time, so it might be better and it might be worse. After rereading it though, I'm much more pleased then I was with the first chapter. I've also been debating on weather or not to add a Toph pairing, but I'm not totally sure who to pick from. Chapter 3 will be Maiko though. So Cheers and more reviews please!**


End file.
